Buck's Funhouse
Buck's Funhouse is the main location of a game made by Noah.4434,a FNAF fangame if you will,this is what would had happened if we suddenly vanished. 1 day after people As power goes out across the world,Buck's Funhouse,being dependent on solar energy,surprisingly lasts,the power is still on,but it isn't about to last any longer. 2 weeks after people The power finally goes out,leaving the animatronic's deactivated,but they activate,wondering what happened to the power,due to their advanced AI,they wonder what has happened to their customers,Buck comes up with a theory by saying the following: "I technically believe that our customers might have disappeared..." The others believe this,and so,they return to their stage,never to move or activate again. 1 month after people The place is slowly being overcome by plants,the food is mostly rotten by now,and half of the food has been eaten by rats or mice. 1 year after people The place is being overtaken by plants,slowly,but surely. The fall of Bailey Bailey,due to her being vandalized and causing a accident involving a kid,she was the most damaged,at around December 28th,at 1:37 PM,she fell,her servos had locked up,she became active,but somehow,she couldn't move,she tried to move,but she couldn't,eventually,after trying,she became disconnected from her legs,collapsing off stage,and onto the floor,her entire left ear felled off,as no humans were around,she remained in that spot for a while longer. Fall of Dan A couple hours after Bailey fell,the Dan animatronic followed,he had been in storage for a long time,and was in a upright position,he had already began to fall apart,his remaining hand had fell off,and so did part of his right forearm,eventually,his body couldn't take it,and so,his body began to break apart,his arms felled off,eventually,he just sat,slumped in the same spot in the storage room. 5 years after people 5 years have past,the entire location has been overcome with plants,the only areas non effected are the stage,the backroom,and the safe room. Fall of Sakura? Nobody expected Sakura to survive that long,but she was too fall,she was knocked off her stage,crashing onto the floor below,due to her endoskeleton being unable to take it,she felled apart instantly,he entire body split into two,her lower half being on the stage,and her upper half,being on one of the tables,which broke into 2 instantly due to the increase in weight on it. Fall of the Grayed Out's The 3 grayed out animatronic's,which had 3 corpses inside of them,lost their corpses as they like people,had disappeared,they just became parts of a animatronic that seemed to never exist,leaving Grayed Out Buck the last of the grayed out's. 10 years after people. The place is barely to be noticed,Buster,having a advanced A.I,marks the funhouse as a hunting ground,killing anything that enters his way,more plants and fauna have grown,but not as much,Sakura's body is being overtaken by plants,she on the other hand,was still active,and somewhat managed to repair herself,with help of Buster,the remains of Bailey are now falling apart. Fall of Hybrid Buck This version of Buck has a dark backstory actually,he was originally a endoskeleton that was vandalized,and had bits of suit from each animatronic attached,for the past decade,he was in the parts and service room,deactivated,now it was his turn to fall,on a Wednesday afternoon,he began to break apart,his legs collapsed,and like Bailey,he felled to the floor,destroyed,his upper suit jaw and head hit the wall,and they lay against it,for years to come. 20 years after people More fauna have grown,overtaking the tables,the arcade games are now destroyed,most of them are destroyed,except for a few,these might last for 60 years,who knows. The finale of Hybrid Buck After his fall a decade earlier,Hybrid Buck's remains had sat in the same spot they had sat since that time,the suit he had remaining was ripped apart,and on a Wednesday afternoon,ironically the same day he had felled,he finally died,the wiring he had in his body,caught fire,and he exploded,leaving only the upper jaw of the head remaining. 30 years after people. Even more fauna has grown,Meanwhile,Dan's remains are starting to rot away,leaving his remains to be covered by plant life,meanwhile,Buster and Sakura,along with Buck,Noah,Anna,and Sam and Barry,have left the location,leaving only a few animatronic's left to rot away. Fall of Grayed Out Buck Grayed Out Buck had fared well in a life after people,but he had one weakness,his leg and neck supports,he had been abandoned and scrapped due to a incident at the original location,and such,the decay he already had was the result of his finale,around 2:55 PM on a Saturday,he felled,piece by piece,his lower body felled off,leaving only the arms,the upperbody,the torso,and the head itself. 40 years after people The place is way overgrown with fauna,the remains of Grayed Out Buck are now covered with plants,Dan's remains were no more,like the others 10 years prior,Aika and Suki have escaped,taking what was was left of Dan with them. Fall of Reborn This version of Buck was never completed and vandalized,having the entire body turned to a endoskeleton asides from the feet,head,and right hand,his left hand was apparently a buzzsaw and he had 2 spare endoskeleton arms attached,on the same day that Grayed Out Buck felled 10 years prior,he fell,both of his lower arms fell off,followed by the rest of the body,the buzzsaw proved to be his end,as it turned on for one final time and made a large cut on Reborn's head,and the reminder of his body felled apart 50 years after people Fauna has basically taken over the entire place,the remains of the animatronic's that felled were all over the place,the remains of Bailey when she felled years ago were now home to insects and bugs. 60 years after people The arcade machines,the last ones that were standing,fall to pieces after years of being abandoned,they fall apart one by one,fauna has began to grow,mainly on a spare endoskeleton. 70 years after people The place is completely overrun with plants,however,new species call this place home,feral cats,and dogs,along with bears and escaped zoo animals,the sign is beginning to fall over. 80 years after people The place is barely noticeable,the sign that once led kids into a house of fun,felled 2 years prior,the animatronic's that left years ago are now miles away. 90 years after people The place is very overrun with vines,the endoskeleton that had fauna growing on it 30 years prior,has fell apart,the remains of the sign has blocked the entrance off. 100 years after people The place is no longer able to be seen,but there is one thing left,the remains of Grayed Out Buck,after his fall years ago,he was beginning to fall apart slowly,but surely,by now,he is covered in vines and fauna. 115 years after people (The Collapse) 15 years has past since Grayed Out Buck was covered in vines,the building has fared well against snow,rainstorms,and wind,but today is it's final day,on a Sunday afternoon,it collapsed,crushing the remains of Reborn,and Bailey,leaving the remains of Hybrid Buck to rot away quickly,Grayed Out Buck has vanished somehow,he was odd for being somewhat paranormal a bit... Fall of Abomination This creature was a hybrid of the animatronic's when they attempted to escape before being put back together...now today is her final day,as the building collapses,she muttered one final word. "This is my end...." She is crushed as she is reduced to nothing but a hollowed out Anna mask. Fate of the remaining animatronic's The animatronic's that left years prior had managed to take refuge in a abandoned home,they are the last reminder of Buckbunny Entertainment,a company that was plagued by the same problems as Fazbear Entertainment. Category:North America Category:Restaurants Category:Collapses Category:Fictional Place Category:Robots